Fuwa Time for the Pure Heart
by missymace
Summary: It's been three long years since Yusuke promised Keiko that he'll be back. Would he return on time? Or is it time for Keiko to move on and give time for herself?
1. Home Alone

**Fuwa Time for the Pure Heart**

* * *

An alternate fuwa fuwa ending for our YYH OTP.

* * *

It's been three long years since Yusuke promised me that he'll be back. There wasn't really anything that made me sure that he would return. Just his words and the sincerity and all the emotions that went with them while he was looking at me with those strong eyes.

I've been working hard. Really hard. Just so I could pass time without feeling so bad, feeling so alone. I know he'll come back. He said so. Why I believe him, I don't exactly know why. I just do. I've always done so. I guess that's just how much I love him.

"Keiko! We're leaving now. Don't forget to lock the windows and doors before you sleep, okay?"

My parents are currently venturing to other cities for our ramen shop's expansion. It's very good that we're aiming for more but only means more work for all of us. Not a problem. I'm currently taking up Business Administration to help in my parents' dream of a ramen shop chain. It's not that hard for me to study as I've always been a good student. Unlike someone I know.

"By the way, dear, is Yusuke around already? I haven't seen him in a long time." She's like Yusuke's second mom.

"He'll be back soon." He should be here by now.

"Okay then. Say hi for us when you see him."

"Yes, mom. Take care!"

And now I'm home alone.

_When I look at you my heart always goes thump-thump  
__This shaking feeling is fluffy-fluffy like a marshmallow  
You're always so persistent, You don't even notice Me, always staring at your profile  
When we're in my dreams, The distance between us can be shortened_

Sometimes I just want to sleep.

Because in my dreams, Yusuke is just a whisper away. He wont' be from somewhere I have not the slightest idea about. In my dreams, he won't be teasing me but be whispering sweet nothings to my ears. In my dreams, he won't be groping my but be loving me in places I myself haven't thought about before him.

A girl can dream. And fantasize.

_Again today, your unexpected behavior makes my heart go pound-pound  
Reading too much into your casual smile, I overheat!  
The serious face of yours I saw one day  
Appears even when I close my eyes  
Even in my dreams is fine, I want some Sweet Time for just the two of us!_

Today's dream is a bit different than the others. Usually I just remember you teasing me or the times when we almost lost you. Today, I dream of you coming back and taking me to a restaurant for a surprise. Yes, this is unusual. This is not Yusuke. But it was sweet nonetheless.

Then I just see your face. Those strong eyes again, promising me marriage when you come back in three years. Idiot! That is today! I will never forget those words. It was my mantra for everyday just so I could move on with my life while I know you're facing your past and trying to get a future for us. I hold you word on that.

I never thought that three years was a very, very long time. It hurts so much I can't even cry anymore. I did cry a lot during the first year of his absence. I did doubt him at some point. I mean, he didn't even give me an engagement ring for Pete's sake! Not even a kiss. I was waiting for it like real bad. I sound like a pervert. What the hell? I must be losing my mind from missing you too much. Damn Demon King.

_Oh, God, why Is this Dream Night so painful that I've come to like it?  
I've taken out my emergency teddy bear, will I be okay tonight?_

Of course it's not okay that you're away. But it has helped me a lot in dealing with my feelings for you and thinking about the future. I wanna marry you, you idiot. I've been in love with you since the first time you groped my butt in elementary school. And, again, I'm not a pervert like you.

Where are you?

"Where are you, Yusuke?"

A tear fell.

But before landing on the table she's been sleeping on, a hand brushed the tear away along with a deep sigh.

"I'm home."

* * *

I have no excuse. I've recently been rereading all the fanfics I have saved and came across some very good Yusuke/Keiko ones and decided to make something out of all the feels I've got for this OTP.


	2. Just Spit It Out Already

Fuwa Time for the Pure Heart

* * *

"I'm home."

* * *

He didn't even see if his mom was still alive. Yusuke ran at top speed just so he could see his Keiko the soonest possible time.

_My Keiko? How dare you claim her. You haven't even sorted out your feelings for her. Yeah, you said you'd be back exactly three years ago and promised to marry her. But have you been completely honest with her?_

"Just say it. It's just three words, you idiot!" One would think he's gone loony from his trip to the Makai.

Keiko's been with him through thick and thin. They don't really have that sort of romantic relationship to be so close and tight like that. But from the moment they met, they just clicked.

She was the complete opposite of him. Her refined moves and femininity contrasts his brusk and wild nature. This may be due to his demon ancestors. If so, then she might be a descendant of a god. While he was out of school, fighting for his reputation and actually helping out other people in trouble, she was safe in the classroom, studying like how they are all supposed to be.

If there's one thing they share, it's their tenacity for getting what they really want. Achieving their goals were hard. But with hard work and perseverance, they were able to get to where they are now. Then again, there's still some things they need to fulfil when it came to their relationship.

Is it called a mutual understanding? Exclusively dating? More than friends, but less than lovers?

They're more than that. They're beyond what they call love. They're meant to be together. They should never be apart from each other. They're tied by that red string of fate. They're soulmates.

"Just a bit more." He was huffing and puffing as he neared the Yukimura household.

She was always there. Always behind his back ready to support him with whatever whims and decisions he wanted and had to do. Even when he promised to be back after years, she had believed him that he will return. To her.

And return he did.

"Kei-"

And then he saw a goddess.

Screw being corny and fluffy, but she really looked like a goddess in his eyes.

Her hair was a beautiful brown, long and shiny under the soft glow of the late afternoon sunshine. Soft lashes adorned her closed eyes, gently touching her slightly blushing cheeks.

_Why is she blushing?_

"Must be a good dream," said Yusuke softly.

She was was smiling in her sleep earning Yusuke a kick in his gut.

_Why does she have to be so beautiful? I know she's beautiful, but now, she's just... gorgeous._

As quietly as possible, he walked towards his goddess and came to a halt when he heard her murmuring something in her sleep.

"Where are you, Yusuke?"

A tear fell.

But before landing on the table she's been sleeping on, a hand brushed the tear away along with a deep sigh.

"I'm home."

Upon hearing those words, Keiko's eyes fluttered open and remained wide and still with shock and obvious surprise.

He's home.

Yusuke's home.

"Yusuke!" shouted Keiko as she jumped up from her seat and lunged forward to the unprepared Yusuke making them fall on the hardwood floor of the Yukimura's living room.

"Ouch! You could've killed us both, Keiko."

"You're late," whispered Keiko, tucking her face on the crook of his neck.

"I missed you, too."

This was how they understood each other. No words were needed to let them feel how much important the other was. Just the warmth and strength of their hold was enough to convey their unvoiced feelings.

This wasn't not really their first hug but it definitely was more than what they had in the past. This hug had a lot of emotions with it. Yusuke wasn't really the type to be honest when it came to his feelings. Words are not as expressive as actions do. Yusuke is a man of action.

_She's so warm. And she's filled out very, very well. Pervert Yusuke! Stop abusing your perfect moment with Keiko. You know you missed her probably more than she has with you. _It was true though. Keiko really did change very much in the last few years. She has matured. She has become a real lady. Foxy even. _And that's why you love her._

On the other hand, although Keiko wasn't that shy, she's still very unsure of how Yusuke really regard her as. They've known each other since elementary school so to say the least, they were very good friends. Does she love him? Of course. No one else would be able to understand Yusuke as she does.

_If I could muster just a little courage _  
_And speak to him naturally _  
_I wonder if anything would change? _  
_I think it would, but..._

_It's just three words, Keiko. Why can't you say those three little words to him. You've been waiting for three freaking long years! _Thought after thought, Keiko's been debating with herself as to how and why she should say those words to him. He made her wait for three years. _And you really did wait for him. Good going._

"What's so funny?" asked Yusuke. Confused as to how easily her emotions changes.

"Nothing," the immediate reply of Keiko while still thinking about how to properly confess her feelings, her insecurity getting the best of her.

_But that's the hardest part of all! _  
_'Cause how would I have an excuse to talk to him? _  
_And then, I'd have to think of something to talk about, and that wouldn't be natural at all! _  
_AAaaah! That's enough!_

Screw that. Screw everything. Screw getting embarrassed.

In just a few movements, her lips were on his for a kiss.

* * *

So I guess some of you guys want some action?  
That screw word is giving me crazy ideas.


End file.
